The Change
by This Ruined Puzzle
Summary: Ginny, is going through quite a bit of change: Parties, Boys, everything changes once the summer is over.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was cleaning her room, it holiday and there was nothing...exciting going on.She had just finished her fourth year at Hogwarts she was done with cleaning, she went and laid on her bed wondering about what she would do. Everything seemed dull with all that went down at the ministry now. Her brothers were all out doing something, and well Ginny just wanted to get away from the Burrow for a little while. An unfamiliar owl had flown in and dropped a letter on Ginny's lap. 

**You're invited  
To a top secret event  
Come  
To the place you'll see in time**

Ginny looked at it puzzled she had a smirk on her face, 'this might be just what I wanted.' Ginny got up but become straddled when her mother was coming down the hallway, Ginny grabbed the note a placed it under her pillow, just the moment her mother walked in.

"ohh Ginny dear, I've got your laundry." she seemed to hum as she placed a basket of her clothes on the floor, and went over to her dresser and looked at all the pictures on her desk Ginny was becoming slightly worried about her mother she seemed, different ever since what all went down at the ministry. But her mother just walked to the door and looked at Ginny then she smiled simply. "I love you dear." and she walked out.

Ginny watching to make sure her mother had left, she went over to her pillow and pulled out the note to look over to see if she had missed something from it, if there was some indication that it stated who it was from, her eye searched over it once more.

**Won't you come?**

Ginny was really confused, she didn't know how to respond for one the message seemed to just change, and for another she wasn't all that sure it was actually for her, she wondered about it a little more. There was a slight tapping or short trappings at her window, so she got up and looked out her window and then thats when she saw on brooms two girls from her school. This all seemed to make little to no sense to her. There was Sarah Wells who was a fifth year Ravenclaw, and Elizabeth Charles who was in Ginny's year in Hufflepuff. Ginny was puzzled and just looked at the two. She didn't really know them all that well and only briefly talked to Elizabeth, not that she didn't like them she was just slightly wondering what this was all about.

Ginny looked at over at the two with an queer look on her face, "Hey.." They both smiled, "Are you sure this was for me"  
They both giggled at each other and nodded.  
"Yes now come on!" Elizabeth said with a smirk.  
Ginny reassured smiled, she knew Ron was hanging with Harry and would shortly go to bed, she had to make sure it would be as if she was asleep, Ginny took out her wand and cast a spell she saw George and Fred do before, to make it look like she was in bed asleep, those two were really crafty, and she was grateful they were her brothers. Ginny knew that her parents never checked on her they were always worried about the twins, but she was just covering her tracks, she grabbed her broom that she just received, since she is on the Qudditch team her parents decided to buy her one. So she got on it and took off, she was ready for mischief tonight.

As they flew a little while away from the Burrow, Ginny became slightly curious "What's this all about?" Ginny asked as they all took off "Well there is a party with all the right people from Hogwarts, we just figured you would fit in." Ginny smiled, she knew she was a social butterfly, most people liked her, and she liked most people so it sort of fit.

They ended up flying for about a half hour, and wasn't sure, she then heard loud music in the distance, and they all slowly were landing. They hid their brooms and walked up to the party.

"Well you see Ginny we're going to go to this party all the hot guys are here." Sarah said as she was wearing a short skirt and a top she got at a muggle shop. Elizabeth had jeans and a very similar top on, Ginny looking slightly confused looked down and dashed her wand at herself and her clothes looked more acceptable. Ginny was ready, she looked to Elizabeth who smiled at her, "Well lets go, everyone needs to just...have sometime to get everything off our minds, especially with the end of the semester you had so we thought it would be cool if you were here." Elizabeth took off and entered into a circle of Hufflepuffs, as Sarah walked over to a guy who had just graduated from Hogwarts he was a Ravenclaw.

Ginny slowly noticed she was on her own, while she was a social butterfly, she seemed to feel quite bit...awkward, especially hanging out in an abandoned muggle warehouse. She went to the drinks and grabbed something and took a sip, it burned but it was good. She walked over to a group of people who were talking about nothing. Ginny just smiled around and took another drink. "So.." a girl who was a second year Gryffindor glanced over at Ginny she smiled, Ginny helped her hook up with a guy, when she was really afraid to even think about it. "Hey Ginny, I didn't know you were into these parties." she said, meaning she thought Ginny was a goody good. Ginny shrugged, "It doesn't bother me, plus it gives me some time just to get away from home so." She smiled and took another drink.

After having a bunch of small talk with random different people, and having two more full drinks, she was a bit...tipsy. Ginny who was on the dancing part of the building danced with a few guys, some she knew, others she wasn't sure who they were. Ginny found herself making out with a random guy. He was handsome, he had blond hair, green eyes, was tall muscular.

He took Ginny's hand and they walked off from the crowd, she didn't even see Elizabeth or Sarah anymore. Not that she really cared or anything... they went off by themselves. and then he sat down she followed next to him. he leaned in, she kissed him, they were making out and then he placed his hand on her right breast. Ginny didn't like it but she didn't stop she slowly start to pull back a little but he pulled forward and she wasn't sure. Ginny was thinking while this was all happening.

_'i don't think i like this...'_

it continued, only now he was on top of her.

_'no i really don't like this...'_

his hands started to go up her skirt,

_'STOP!_' Ginny couldn't stop, she couldn't say anything.

He was soon naked and she was too, her whole body was exposed to him, she then lost out and wasn't sure what happened next. He just smiled, he had the most wonderful smile, Ginny got lost in his eyes and everything happened so fast, we not really but it was over soon enough. He started to put his pants back on, and he put his button shirt on with out the buttons. He knelled next to her and help her up, Ginny put her clothes back on her skirt and her top. They walked back out to the party. which was slowly dying. Ginny who was really unsteady to ride her broom walked then tripped. He was there to help her up, he walked with her to her broom, Ginny felt like a klutz she looked down and notice she had scrapped her knee. She shook her head, still unable to really say anything.

As Ginny got up on her broom, He followed her, "I'll make sure you make it home alright." she nodded, she felt safe with him. They went to the burrow, and with Ginny almost falling only twice. This was Ginny's first time being drunk, she wasn't sure how she liked it. They made it back to her room, and he helped her back into bed, he tucked her in, and then played with her hair, he ran his fingers through it, which made it feel so easy to fall asleep. He kissed her forehead, and she fell slowly asleep.

(how do you like?)


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up the next morning, she wasn't in the same clothes she was in last night, she sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"What the hell happened?" she muttered to herself, but then she began to think, "maybe it was all a dream...yeah.." feeling a little better, she got up out of bed and "ouch!" she looked down at her knee where she fell she took it harder than she thought, she looked in the mirror and noticed she was a total mess.

Ginny couldn't hide behind maybe it wasn't true, tears began to fill her eyes. How could she tell them what happened...'what did happen?' she thought to herself, she walked into the bathroom, and shut the door, she turned on the water for a shower, and she looked into the mirror again, how could she face anyone with what had happened. She looked into the mirror and she thought back to the guy...who...she didn't even know his name, he never went to Hogwarts...this confused Ginny anymore.

Someone knocked on the door, "is anyone in there?" Ginny got into the shower knowing that the person would hear the running water, Ginny wasn't ready to deal with anyone yet. Ginny couldn't help herself from crying, she knelt down and wrapped her arms over her head, she just wanted to scream. How could she be so stupid. How could she let him touch her. How could she go to the party not seeing anyone she really knew. Ginny was feeling so stupid she wished she could just drown herself in the shower. She would NEVER EVER be able to tell her parents about this, she wasn't even sure if she could tell anyone in her family. She didn't know who to turn to. She just let the water fall down on her and couldn't help the tears from falling down on her.

Ginny after spending a good amount of time in the bathroom, feeling like she had been in there long enough and felt able to feel like she could talk to someone without going into tears. Ginny left the bathroom and walked to her room. "About time little prat." Ron said eagerly trying to get into the restroom. Ginny didn't say anything back or even look at him, he was right she was a little prat, if it wasn't her wanting a 'good' time none of this would have ever happened.

Ginny got dressed, but she only put sweatpants on and a over large t-shirt. She didn't want to do anything today, or tomorrow, or ever. The same question that ran through her head once she admitted it was true was, who was that guy? Ginny decided the only thing to do would be to write to Elizabeth and Sarah. Ginny wrote on a piece of paper, she then realized she didn't see either one of them towards the end when she was with...him. Ginny grabbed her diary, from underneath her mattress and she opened it. Ginny had placed a charm where only she would be able to read what was actually written in it.

(I'm such an idiot. I...last night was a stupid thing for me to do, I should have NEVER EVER EVER went to that party, that shall be my greatest mistake. I'll never do something so stupid ever again. of course no one knows, they'll never understand, why did I just start making out...why did I let him touch me)  
tear flown down her face and fell on the pages, she shut the diary and fell on the bed and buried her head into the pillow. There was a slight tapping at the door, Ginny was frozen, who was it...

"Come in." she said meekly, walked in was Hermione "Ginny, are you okay." Ginny had tears flowing down her face and she shook her head, Hermione shut the door and went over to her and just hugged her, and held her. Ginny began to tell her everything, from the moment she laid on her bed craving to go out and do something, till...till well she was screaming no in her mind, but her mouth wouldn't work. "and the worst part is, I don't even know who he was, those green eyes, blond hair...thats all I can remember..." Hermione held on to her and rocked her. She held her and said "You know it's not your fault right?" Ginny looked up at her, she wasn't sure why Hermione said that but she sort of smiled and just sat there she just took the comforting words, she just didn't believe it. Hermione took Ginny and looked her in the eyes and said "Ginny I'm so sorry, I'll find out who did this to you." Ginny sprang up, "NO!" she wasn't sure why she said it, "No you can't. I'll do it, it's my problem I'll find out." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly, I'll help you, do you know exactly what you had to drink?" Ginny shook her head no, she wasn't all that sure it was whatever was on the table. "hmmmm, I'm going to go look something up but you just get ready dinner is almost ready, thats what I was here to get you for." Ginny smiled she was glad to have Hermione around, she had someone she could confide to and not worry about being judged.

Ginny put some better clothes on more acceptable rather than her, I want to feel crappy clothes. She walked down as dinner was being prepared. "Theres the prat that took eight hours in the bathroom." Ron had not been told anything which made Ginny slightly secure she smirked as Hermione stomped on Ron's foot under the table. "OUCH! what was that for?" Ginny smiled widely. "Oh sorry Ron." Hermione smirked and her eyes looked up to Ginny. Sat down and her mother was there, Bill and Fluer, and her father, Ron and Hermione, Harry is suppose to come later in the summer a few days or so. It was a nice dinner, Fluer was making everyone nervous, and Bill was talking about how the office work was going. It was a peaceful meal. Ginny got up and dismissed herself from the table, she was just not ready to be questioned on anything not that they would but she just didn't want to chance it.

Ginny who was still shook up by all that has happened in the last twenty four hours, would love to have taken it all back, but she was just slightly taken back. Ginny smiled to herself, this was all going to be forgotten, and no one would know any better. She closed her eyes she began to drift to sleep.

Ginny was walking around her home, she felt odd for a moment she looked down and she noticed something, she was pregnant

Ginny woke up, "Oh no!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny woke up, she was damped in sweat. She wasn't sure what the dream meant she placed her hand on her stomach, "Oh no..." she said to herself, she just balled up and laid on the bed, she wrapped herself around a blanket. This couldn't happen to her, she couldn't be...so many things rushing in through her head, she didn't know what this could mean.

Ginny just pushed the whole idea out of her mind she didn't even think on it for the next few weeks, she hadn't really known anyone who was pregnant and didn't know exactly who or what to turn to or even what exactly happens. She didn't even tell Hermione what had happened in her dream, because it was well just that a dream. Hermione had not found out what was going on with Ginny as to what happened that night she couldn't figure out what potion could have made her reluctant in speaking, or resist, the only thing she could think of would be that Ginny got drunk, but that all didn't matter since Ginny began getting sick every morning she had to go to the bathroom before everyone else and throw up. She just was so confused by everything, WHO WAS HE! she wanted to know that more than anything. Ginny's belly started to grow out a little bit, she knew she wasn't going to be returning to Hogwarts in the fall.

A few more weeks had past, Ginny knew that she would have to end up talking to her mother, she had told Hermione who hadn't told anyone, but she had been getting a lot of looks from Ron, and Harry who had been there for awhile. Ginny tried to find excuses as to why she wouldn't need to eat with the family or be around them for long periods of time. Hermione helped her the best she could she got a pregnancy book from a muggle store and looked through to see what could be of help to Ginny. Ginny had finally received enough courage to go and tell her mother.

It was becoming too noticeable to just pretend that nothing was wrong soon she would be more fuller and harder to hide. This was single handedly Ginny's hardest moment in life. "Mom..." Mrs. Weasley was making something in the kitchen while talking to Tonks. Tonks smiled at Ginny, Ginny didn't even really look at her, she just looked to the floor at her feet then towards her mom, but not at her. Tonks gave an odd look and just stood up, "Well I need to be heading out anyways, I'll come back by later this week." Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny, then smiled and waved to Tonks, "See you later dear."

Ginny took a deep breath, "I.." Ginny closed her eyes for a moment she had to collect her thoughts. "I...I need to talk to you mum. and I need you to hear me out...please just let me say my piece and then..." Mrs. Weasley quite alarmed but unsure just nodded, "Okay dear, I'll listen." Ginny shaking took another deep breath and began, Hermione was on the steps listening in, she would be with her but she was sure that she needed to do this on her own. Ron and Harry crept up behind Hermione, before she had a chance to tell them to go, she just stopped and listen to Hermione.

"Well mum, it happened shortly after we got back from school, I was here in my room bored, you were worried about everything because he-who-must-not-be-named being full out back...I was bored I'll admit, not that I didn't take it serious that this was all real, it was just that I-I-I needed to get out. It also so happened seconds before you came I got an owl invitation to a party..." Her mother just listened she was unsure how she was really taking it but she was listening. "I went to the party, and I drank something...I got drunk and..." this was the hardest part, Ron and Harry looked at each other questioning, Hermione just closed her eyes feeling Ginny's pain. "We started to kiss...we started to make out..." tears were rolling down her face, she closed her eyes, "Then...h-he-he touched me...he-he touched me and then-" Mrs. Weasley got out of her chair and held Ginny as she cried and continued with the story..."It's okay Ginny it's okay it's all over now..." Ginny shook her head, "No..no it's not...I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley held Ginny for what seemed like ever. Ron and Harry were baffled, they couldn't believe it, Hermione got up and went down stairs leaving the boys before they said anything. Hermonie went and knelt next to Mrs. Weasley and placed her hand on Ginny's back. Ginny felt like a little girl, but wasn't...she couldn't be anymore...She was soon to be a mother.

Mrs. Weasley asked questions which was hard but it was okay, because Ginny knew her mother loved her and was there for her. She asked about the father, Ginny honestly answered she didn't know, she asked about the party who was all there, she mentioned some people she remembered. She wasn't sure, this was a good moment for them. Ginny was still trembling, she opened her eyes and saw Ron and Harry, she looked at them unsure how their reaction of the news was, Ron just held Ginny and Harry nodded to her. She felt loved.

It was time for school to start, Ginny stayed behind while the Hermione, Harry and Ron left. Dumbledore offered to let her come back but she refused, not wanting the stress of coming in contact with anyone. Hermione left letting her know she would write as often as she could. Ron hugged her, "don't worry I'll find out who-" Ginny gave him a stern look she knew Ron meant well but she couldn't allow him to fight her battles. "It's okay Ron don't worry about it---I'll figure it out or something will..." Ron nodded and he headed out, Harry looked at her in the eyes, she became shy around him again,-"I'll see you around Ginny, if you ever need someone to talk to write me." He walked out, Harry was the sweetest guy ever. Ginny went to the window and waved at them as they all left.

Ginny went up to her room, she heard something crash down bellow, Ginny became slightly straddled but was curious as to what was going on she headed down the stairs when she saw that there were Death Eaters. Ginny looked around and pulled out her wand "STUPEFY" the Death Eater fell back, and Ginny ran up the stairs not thinking that's the last place she should go

"Petrificus Totalus" was called by a high pitched voice, Ginny couldn't move she was frozen and then she felt the hands once again on her, touching her, she was so worried. "Don't be afraid" the low voice said, "I'm just coming for what is mine." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny totally confused, unsure, and feeling very vulnerable at the moment took a deep breath. The hands picked her up, she wanted to scream, but she then looked into the eyes of the one who touched her...

It wasn't the green eyes the had taken her before It wasn't even close to being the same boy...who...who It wasn't really anyone Ginny has seen before, it was this grim fellow. He had short brown hair, though he was balding. He had gray eyes, and yellow teeth, and nasty breath to follow. He was a skinny fellow, and was about as tall as Fred or George. He had a black robe on and a sinister smile, Ginny was unable to know what to think.

"So-you're the one are you?" He said his voice was a bit gruff, and Ginny had little to no idea what he was talking about. "Well the Dark Lord will be well pleased to see you, Though I'm not all that sure Bellatrix will be." He said with a grin. It just hit Ginny, she was about to be kidnapped, she was about to be taken back to Voldemort. 

The man grabbed Ginny's arm and waved his wand at her it released her from the spell she could move again, but she didn't have her wand, it was up in her room. She started to shake afraid for what was about to happen. Where she would go. Who she would be with. This was all a dream it had to be, nothing could be this close to happening really.

The guy smiled at her then pulls her outside he smiles his nasty yellow teeth show through, Ginny can see bits of his lunch in there, she almost gagged. The man pointed his wand at the house "INCENDO!" Ginny gasped, her home was caught up in flames, Ginny was uncertain of everything "NOO!" He just smiled as he watched the Burrow went up in flames, he then Apparate with Ginny.

When they came to the place they were traveling he let go off Ginny and walked away from her. It was dark, Ginny could barely see anything, and she had a horrible feeling, her stomach was in knots this was FAR worse than morning sickness.

"Why is she here?" a voice Ginny had once heard before, that's all Ginny really wanted to know as well.  
"The Dark Lord summoned her, she's another carrier." Ginny was taken back, 'carrier'  
"He has six others, he doesn't need a little blood tra-" Ginny had about enough of all this she wanted to wake up in fact she demanded in.

"Well Bella, if you have a problem with my plans then maybe you should take it up with me, not Dragon there." A voice said calmly, it walked into the dark room, and walked over to Ginny, he looked into her eyes. "My dear girl believe me this is not a dream." Ginny gave him an odd look, it was him...Voldemort...Ginny was sitting on the floor in front of Voldemort, the evilest, nastiest, most feared wizard of the world. Ginny spit at his shoes.

"SEND ME BACK!" she demanded Ginny went to stand up, Voldemort just smirked, "silly little girl, you have spunk I'll give you that." Voldemort looked into her eyes once more, then looked to Bellatrix, "Bella." She came to his side taken the side of his arm, "Bring this one to the guest's chambers." Bella huffed but she dare not protest. Voldemort then walking back out the door he came in "Come Dragon we have work to do, Ginny I'll expect to see you tonight." He walked out saying nothing more.

Ginny was so confused she wasn't sure what was going on anymore, and she just wished she was on her way to Hogwarts right now, more then anything. "Get up." Bellatrix said coolly as she walked out not looking to make sure Ginny kept up, Ginny did get up and followed, she felt like screaming but she couldn't she just had to take it easy and play along, it looked like she had some insurance being pregnant not really sure she liked the whole idea of it being used as a plan to help Voldemort. Ginny looked to Bellatrix, she saw evil mad evil, not genius respectful, but crazy cartoon villain evil. Bellatrix opened up a room and nodded Ginny in, Ginny walked in 'if only I had my wand' she thought

Once Ginny was in Bellatrix shut the door, and locked it with her wand, "Don't get comfortable...The Dark Lord won't keep you long." Bellatrix walked away, and Ginny looked around and went up to the bed she went into fetal position and rocked back and forth. Too much has happened...the party. the boy. The burrow being set on fire, Ginny sure hoped that it was okay, that someone had got to it before it was burnt all the way. And now being kidnapped, and being a part of Voldemort's plan. This was all to much, she laid back on the bed and just hummed a song to herself, a song that her mother use to sing when she was afraid.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be sure that nothing happens to you." Ginny looked down at her belly talking to the baby inside. Ginny knew she had to start planning on how to get out, or how to communicate outside. She bit her lip and sat there had to be something, someway. There were no windows in the room, which wasn't much of a surprise if there were she would probably not be in the room, she would be surprised if there wasn't a window in this building. Something was also quite troubling for Ginny, she heard from Bellatrix's mouth that there were six others. SIX others? She wondered how they had managed to end up here whether they were...taken to a party...Sarah and Elizabeth came to mind something was off about the whole night...

Everything was so confusing, Ginny couldn't think of what had happened, but more of how to get out. Ginny had to find a plan of escape she would be damned if she was used to help Voldemort out. She was used once, she won't be used again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny sat on the bed pondering on any spell she might know that would help her, she didn't have her wand that was a downer but before she could think anymore the door opened. Wormtail walked through the nasty little rat came in she much rather have dealt with the other one Dragon. Peter was just dirty and she didn't trust him near her. "Master summons you." He smiled widely. She began to get up, "but before you come you must put this on." he tossed over a very revealing item of clothing muggles wore it was crimson, Ginny looked down at it then up at Wormtail, "You've got to be kidding?"

He just shook his head, "Put it on, or do you need help?" this time his tongue wrapped around his lips starring at her as an old horny man would. Ginny picked it up it was best described as black lacy thing that would be worn She picked it up with her two fingers looked at it then dropped it. Wormtail stepped forward, "Don't even think about it." Ginny said harshly. "If you don't know how the thing goes I can hel-" "NO IF YOU MAKE A SLIGHT MOVEMENT TOWARDS ME YOU'LL FIND OUT HOW WARM HELL IS!" She said glaring at him, "ooh feisty." he winked, he must have had no idea that Ginny was at all serious, he must have only seen a little girl who was without a wand. Ginny got up out her bed while Wormtail was just laughing to himself, he was charged by Ginny, who while little had a force about her. This was her escape she went for Wormtails wand "Stop right there, that is enough." a cold voice spoke, Ginny looked around she didn't see anyone. She went to reach it, "No I said that is enough, no go and put that on there is also a robe for you to have, Peter here had undoubtedly forgotten it." Ginny saw the robe in Wormtails right hand. She picked it up and spat on him. She rolled him out of the room and shut the door, she was not giving a free peep show to that pervert.

Ginny changed, the clothes hid her child it was still there but it put her back in the body she had only a few weeks before. Not that there was a lot showing, just it made her look far from pregnant. It some way it made her feel sexy. Ginny wasn't sure if she EVER wanted to look sexy again. She placed the robe on and then went to the door. Wormtail was gone, but there was another person there, he was thin, with long brown hair blue eyes, some nameless Death Eater. Ginny held the robe tightly shut, as she followed this guy, he looked barely older than herself, but she didn't make any small talk she just followed she was going to learn as much as she could before she made her escape. The walked down three flight of stairs and he led her to two wide doors which were shut, he stood at one side. He looked past Ginny, she thought this was surely a sign for her to go on in. She opened the door, as she opened she saw Three festive tables with food galore Ginny noticed there were other girls in here, they each were walking freely around in their outfits which were similar to Ginny's just different colors. She saw over on one end of the room there was a man sitting, it was him Ginny knew it was.

The other girls seem to be enjoying themselves some seemed slightly nervous only two from what Ginny could see, but the others were laughing and enjoying them self. "Ginny come here." He called for her. The last time...well the last time he used Ginny, she was clueless, this time was going to be different, she wasn't going to be a tool. Ginny slowly walked toward him, the other girls looked at them. Ginny was scared but she wasn't going to show she was scared, because well she just didn't know how to act like it, she wish Harry was here, because slightly she wouldn't be so worried that it was her head they were after which is selfish, but what she truly thought. She also knew Harry brought hope with him. But it didn't matter this wasn't about Harry right now, in fact it is very likely Harry or any of the others knew that she was gone. 'I hope the burrow is okay.' so many thoughts finally she was right in front of Him.

He looked into her eyes, he smiled, "You have nothing to be worried about." Ginny was holding more on the robe then she was a few moments before. "You're a part of something big. Your name will go down in wizarding books hundreds of years from now. You're going to be known in all households just like me." He looked around at the other girls who were all watching, "You posses something great." He pointed down and touch her belly, with his finger. "You have the Dark Prince." Ginny slightly unsettled by this looked at him with a questioning eyes she looked down an saw her stomach, "my baby?" He nodded, "You hold one of the seven princes." Ginny looking into his eyes, then looking to the other six girls, she realized something, she and they all had his child in them. "Now go and mingle." Ginny looked at him questionably, but she did as he said.

Standing outside the room was Bellatrix, she was furious she hadn't been chosen, she wasn't with The Dark Lords child. She would give ANYTHING to be with his child. She, and she alone had loved him. She and she alone was his loyal servant. AND she and she alone would do anything to be the favored one, she will bare his child, if it was the last thing she would do.

Ginny mingled around she met one witch who was from Mexico, her father worked for the ministry and happened also to be a death eater, it was her father that actually who brought her here. Her name was Alissa she had long black hair, deep green eyes, and a killer smile. Ginny didn't feel that comfortable hanging around her, she wanted to find someone or something thing that she could relate to. She couldn't believe any of this still she ate some fruit and vegetables and trying to look like she was enjoying herself. Ginny decided two things: appearance was everything, and she was to trust NO ONE within this compound/mansion/death eater head quarters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny with the other girls all sat down at the table they all ate some dinner and there were some who were looking at the Dark Lord with admiring eyes, and lust. Ginny was a bit shaken and wished more then anything that she would wake up. She had finished her meal and looked up and started to get up Alissa held her hand, "where are you going?" she said in a hush voice, "well I'm done so I was going to my room." Alissa looked around and noticed the other girls were just sitting there, "we must me dismissed." Alissa stated and nodded up to Voldemort. Ginny rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Hold it." a voice spoke softly, coldly. Ginny kept walking. Then she couldn't move. she was frozen someone jinx her, without speaking. 'I really wish I had my wand' she thought. "I know you would thats why you're without your wand." Voldemort walked closer, Ginny couldn't see she could only hear the footsteps get closer. "You dont go until I say you may." he picked her up and placed her back in her chair. "we wait to be excused in here." He said with a smirk, "you who can move may be excused." the other girls shot fiery looks and walked out Alissa just shrugged sorrily. Ginny sat there glaring ahead of her. "Ginny while you're here, you will listen to me. I am the Dark Lord. No one here will protect you and no one here will listen to you plea, I am the Master." He walked out saying just that, Ginny slowly starting to be able to move slowly she got up and walked out. She saw the man named Dragon there, she glared at him and he smirked back, she just walked on by, she would find a way out.

Ginny got back to her room and she sat on her bed, she was thinking of all the possibilities, she came up with nothing, she knew she had to escape with her child before she gave birth. Maybe the Order would look for her. maybe she would do it on her own. Ginny knew one thing she would be out of here before the baby saw sunlight. a knock came at the door. Ginny sat up in her bed and stayed quiet, maybe they would think she was sleeping. The door knocked again she lay still. The door opened and it was Alissa. "oh sorry I didn't meant to wake you." she said shyly. Ginny just looked at her, she wasn't sure how to take Alissa as a friend or what, but she knew not to confide ANYTHING in her, for both their sakes.

Alissa came and talked with Ginny, they talked about their home life and how Alissa missed the heat of Mexico and how it all started when she went to a part invited by two girls in her grade she never talked to much. Ginny thought it was odd how it was pretty much the same thing that happened to her.

Ginny listened to her talk about herself, she just ended up and talk about stuff that Ginny didn't care about, "So yeah, what do you miss about being home." Ginny looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know my family." she said truthfully and safely unsure of Alissa being a friend or foe. Ginny really did miss them all so dearly she wanted to be back at the burrow, but she knew she couldn't go there, she would have to go off and find a place to hide, maybe the Order Head quarters. Ginny was stepping one step ahead. First she would need to find the way out. Ginny was going to play nice.

She glanced over at Alissa and smiled, "What do you miss the most?" Alissa nodded, "The same, I don't know...I kind of like it here, odd I know it's just, my home was..." She paused Ginny shrugged. "I understand I like this place too." Alissa was taken back, "Really?" Ginny nodded and smiled. "Wow, I just thought you hated this place." Ginny shrugged it off "I guess I did, I'm just learning to like it, it's like wine, this place is just an acquired taste?" Ginny hadn't really known what wine was like but she remember her father always talking about it.

Alissa and Ginny talked well into the night when Alissa got up and smiled, "Well I'm going to bed the baby makes me tired." she yawned and then waved on her way out. The door shut, Ginny looked at her belly, her little life in her. It was what was saving her, yet at the same time condemning her.

Ginny laid on her bed and fell asleep, as she slept she started to dream of a life. The baby was born it was a beautiful red head child, she watched as it grew older, there was a guy there holding the baby the face was unclear but she was okay with that, she felt content. This was what she wanted out of life, she smiled up at the man and her child. A dark shadow came over the three of them and it picked up the child. She screamed and tried to grab her baby, but it was pulling away faster than she could reach. Soon the man walked out and the baby was gone. Ginny was alone. She woke up startled. Confused. scared. alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny sitting on her bed thinking about all this had no clue SOMEONE was watching her. On the other side of Ginny's door there was someone listening hard to everything being said. They were trying to find a point where they would be able to take her down. Bellatrix HATED all the attention these girls were receiving from the Dark Lord, SHE should be the ONLY one getting ANY attention, for she was the Dark Lord's favorite. Bellatrix was going to get rid of one of the girls, so that she would be able to take her place, and bare the Dark Lords child. This would be here number one accomplishment in life.

Ginny having no clue on how to escape got up out of her bed and began pacing back and forth in her room, she knew if she had SOME contact ANY contact outside she could send word to the Order. That obviously was not an option. She knew there was a way to send word by Patronus, but she wasn't sure on how to send one out, let alone with a message. She would have to escape on her own then. No telling how long it would take for the Order to come with out 1. Ginny knowing where they are at 2. without any hope of sending word. Ginny felt sick to her stomach part of it was being pregnant another part was knowing she was just a pawn.

Bellatrix was going to use Ginny in her plan, because Ginny wasn't a dark wizard by any means and as far as Bellatrix was concerned she would be the least missed. Bella left the door side to go start preparations on ho to get rid of Ginny. That filthy blood traitor would be gone soon. She patted her stomach as a notion soon she would be with child. She headed toward the kitchen. Dragon who had been standing a few feet away just eyed Bella, he knew she wasn't doing anything wrong...yet. but he was to stay guard on Ginny at all times. Each of the 7 mums had guards that were with them day and night no matter what.

Dragon went to Ginny's door and knocked, "Ms. time for dinner." Ginny got up out of bed and walked to the door she followed Dragon, she hated EVERY moment of her life within these walls but knew she would have to act in order to make sure she ever sees the outside walls of this place. They entered the dinning quarters. Everyone was there, even some death eaters and the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was up on the Dark Lord talking to him something about something intimate how she had her hands on his legs and the way she was whispering something in his ear. Ginny sat down all the other girls were eating it was some Asian dish that looked alright, Ginny wasn't all that hungry, she sort of just played with her food moving it from on end of her plate to the other when one of the girls started to cough and she seemed as if she was choking she had her hands on her throat as a signal.

Wormtail ran up and held a cup to her mouth she took a drink and seemed fine. She was one of the more dramatic girls as it was easily seen. Ginny took a bit, she noticed it was REALLY REALLY good. As she seem to finish her plate. She began to feel a bit sleepy, she looked up at the Dark Lord, "May I go lie down?" Voldemort nodded his head, and Dragon escorted her to her room, she was feeling really lousy. She stumbled but made it to her bed.

Ginny had a bunch of weird dreams she dream she rode a unicorn to the burrow where it was on fire, but everyone liked it and then a huge bunny jumped on the burrow.

Dragon walking in to wake her up looked at her, she was pale, like the dead pale, he ran over to her she was ice cold. He was feeling for pulse and couldn't find one, "HELP!" he yelled out. Three death eaters came into the room, they looked at Ginny then looked at Dragon, then backed out slowly. The Dark Lord came in minutes after, he rand in pushing the Death Eaters aside. He went and checked on Ginny trying to find a pulse, even a small little twitched, there was nothing, he looked at Dragon and without a word he was dead, he looked back at the other Death Eaters in the room, "Who Did THIS." he demanded, they just looked at each other, "Master we just came in and found Dragon over her body." They knew they better leave they knew when Voldemort was pissed they could lose their lives. They left Voldemort with Ginny, he stayed in the room for most of the day, he then called for Peter and for a few others, "I need you to go make a burial." To everyone it really seemed that Voldemort cared about Ginny, but that wasn't the truth at all, it was his child in there if there was ANYTHING he slightly cared about, but what he really cared about was the power of seven had been broken.

Bellatrix hadn't been seen all day, she was in her room she couldn't help but smile, and she knew she couldn't face Voldemort when she was like this. She would have to wait till it was a good enough time for her to show her face. Her plan worked, they wouldn't check the food she had last night, they all though the loof Dragon did something she would be in the clear. She would be the seventh carrier of Voldemort's child. She just gleamed with a smile.

Bellatrix seemed to be able to pull herself together as it was time for the burial of Voldemort's child. Bellatrix was the one next to him, "It'll be alright there be other girls to carry this." She whispered, he shook his head, "It was a spell that can only be cast once, without starting over. ..These other girls are worthless to me now." Bellatrix looked at him shocked, this couldn't be right, she was the replacement! Voldemort just turned around and went back inside as they buried both Ginny and Dragon together, it looked more like a compost that a burial since there was trash laying around everywhere. This was not a good day by any means for Voldemort, he demanded to be alone. The girls stayed there as Voldemort was gathering information checking just to see if there was any other way. He was angry, right now the only thing that could cool down his anger would be the Death of Harry Potter.

Underneath all the dirt there was a body that made a little twitch. 


End file.
